bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Bitil
Bitil was the Makuta executor of the several Domes in the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. This region includes the Domes and Sub-Regions overseen by Afkiro, Ahlet, Aparangi, Fehrci, Hades, Hiq-Massad, Kiermroto, Mbana, Nimorak, Qekaal, Solizar, and Yteryl, among others. Biography Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., Bitil was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. Bitil created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, one of which was the Niazesk. He was specialized in the creation of Insect Rahi. Following the Matoran Civil War, Bitil was assigned by Miserix to watch over the several domes which make up the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Bitil was one of the first to side with him, immediately concurring. Shortly after Teridax assumed leadership of the Brotherhood, Bitil was the first of the Makuta to realize their species had changed from being muscle-based and biomechanical to being made of a virus-like gas, and thus no longer could feel pain or require the need to eat or breath. He had been discussing with Mutran how unfortunate it was that much of Teridax's plan was dependent on Kojol when he was suddenly unable to move his armor, prompting their discovery of the evolution. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate the Antidermis' new form. ''Chronicles of Harvask Karda Nui Bitil and a team of several Makuta invaded Karda Nui in order to control the moment Mata Nui was awoken and to prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning all of the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Bitil, Gorast, and Krika went to the Swamp of Secrets, taking the forms of fearsome swamp insects. Unfortunately, they were mutated by the Pit Mutagen, locking Bitil and the others in their forms. When the Toa Nuva arrived in the swamp, Bitil ambushed Onua and brought him to the Makuta's camp, keeping him under control with his Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Summoning some past selves to guard the Toa, they continued on to Krika's lair. At Krika's lair, Onua broke free and trapped one version of Bitil. Shrugging him off, the present Bitil used his mask to summon almost fifty versions of himself. Onua countered with an explosion of mud, shattering Bitil's concentration and banishing the duplicates. Bitil flew at Onua, only to be repelled by Onua's Ghost Blaster. Recovering, Bitil continued to chase Onua, eventually rejoining the other two Makuta in the swamp. However, seeing Chirox falling from the sky distracted the Makuta, and they did not notice as the Toa escaped. Later, while guarding a Keystone, Bitil was hit by a timed blast from Gali Nuva, and while he and the other Makuta rushed out to investigate, the Toa snuck in. Not fooled, the Makuta confronted them in their lair. Calling Tahu Nuva's bluff that the Phantoka Toa had the Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to his allies, only to discover that Tahu was unknowingly telling the truth, and Icarax had already fallen victim to Toa Ignika. Following Krika's advice, the Makuta went to the Codrex to wait for the Toa. Lamenting briefly over the inconvenience of his mask power, Bitil's thoughts turned to the Brotherhood and Teridax's Plan, which he didn't much care for, but his position in which he very much wanted to improve. Caught unaware by the Toa Nuva's assault, Bitil was unprepared when the mud opened up to swallow him. He freed himself and flew to attack Gali. Taking her down, he joined with his allies from the sky, who came to assist them, and they flew off for a final confrontation with the Toa. ]] During the battle, Bitil and Chirox were ordered by Antroz to attack Takanuva. As Chirox used his Kanohi Shelek, Bitil used his Mohtrek to summon seven of his past selves. One of them almost killed the Toa when Kopaka Nuva, piloting the Jetrax T6, fired his Midak Skyblaster at him. After much fighting, the Makuta in Karda Nui discovered the presence of the Energy Storms which would plague Karda Nui once Mata Nui was awakened. When the storms began, Antroz requested Bitil's help to fly him out, but he refused and left his fellow Makuta to die. Bitil made an attempt to flee, muttering how proud Teridax would be when he discovered that he had made it out. Seeing that the storm was gaining on him, he attempted to teleport out of Karda Nui, but the storm's energy waves kept him from doing so, and he was incinerated. Abilities & Traits Bitil had control over the Element of Shadow and could produce Kraata. Following his mutation, Bitil could no longer shape-shift and lost access to most of his forty-two Kraata powers, but still could use his power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, heat vision, laser vision, magnetism, teleportation, and molecular disruption abilities. In addition to those powers, he could still use telepathy. Despite having a powerful mask and weapon powers, Bitil was always sent to oversee barren islands and kept away from any important projects, possibly as the other Makuta saw him and his strong abilities as a threat. Therefore, he saw the invasion of Karda Nui as a chance to prove his worth after years of being assigned to petty tasks, and was eager to personally defeat the Toa Nuva. He also had a habit of throwing weapons at walls to make a point. Mask & Tools Bitil wore the Kanohi Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication. The Mohtrek allowed him to summon past versions of himself. He carried a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and a pair of Longswords, through which he could channel his shadow powers. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (First Appearance; In a Flashback) *''Chronicles of Harvask'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mistika Promo Animation'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Mohtrek Wearers Category:ChocoLvr13